the39cluesmessageboardfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Egypt RP - RP Page!!!/@comment-5992816-20121114015703
PART FOUR, because none of you guys seem to know what to do. The whole yacht was deadly quiet. The silence became overwhelming, turning into a loud pounding roar that was sudden and jarring like a wave crashing down onto sand. I waited for reaction. John, Katelin, Joe and Viper all had similar smirks on their faces, expressions of amusement and mild curiousity. Their eyes were darting around, wondering who would make the next move. Red's face was devoid of all emotion. I searched his eyes but found nothing; I'd wanted to see his reaction to this and came up disappointed. He was a curiousity; unpredictable and hard to read and understand. Amber had a stony, impassable face, though not a wiped slate like her brother's was. Hers was one of deadliness. Her eyes were livid with rage and anger, lips pressed together, every muscle tensed. I noted that her hand had found its way to her dagger. Winter was wearing an expression of shock and disbelief. I recognized fierceness in her eyes: despite the rule-happy leader she claimed to be, she was not a fool to be reckoned with. "Well," I said cheerfully, breaking the stony silence. "Is this the part where you all attack me? And please don't use your Rings, Red or any of you. I can shoot faster then you take them out." There was another silence, devoid of movement and sound. John spoke up, face twisted. "Rings? What are you talking about?" he demanded. "Rings," said Red, without changing face. His voice matched his expression. "Bands of powerful metal that wind around your finger. Specially made to match Clues. Contain customized powers based on their Clue partner. Damien Vesper had one, as did Gideon." John opened his mouth and closed it again. Amber turned to me. "What do you want?" she asked flatly. My stomach dropped like a stone. I knew my plan was going to have consequences. I hardly knew Amber or Red, really, but she was treating me like a complete stranger–enemy–''like I was dead to her.'' It hurt. I hid my battling emotions and said, "A favour of a sort. 'Eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth,' you know?" "'If someone strikes you on the right cheek, turn to him the other also,'" Amber countered. "It's not a matter of justice, revenge or forgiveness," I snapped. "Please, I'm sorry–I don't want to do this. Winter," I turned to her. "In your left pocket, the hidden one, there's a red pouch, correct? Bring it out and open it." "No," she stated defiantly. "No, Sapphire. I'm in a higher position than you are. You're officially a traitor to your branch. I will not give the object to you, or I will be conducting treason myself." "He could die," I said, pointing at William. "The information the object contains, and what effect the information could have, is worth much more than the life of a young agent," she said, sounding like she was reading out of a textbook. "He is merely collateral damage. One life sacrificed to save a whole world." "Winter Maleia Cahill. You don't know what you're doing, what you're saying. Give me the hard drive...or I will shoot Joe." I swung the gun to point at him. "I have perfect aim with a gun, Winter. And I know that this agent is much more important than William is." I could see conflicting emotions raging on in her eyes. She said reluctantly, "As soon as you corruptively use the information, I have full reason to arrest you, possibly kill you, understand?" Winter brought out the pouch and took out a USB, hesitating. That was her mistake. John leapt towards her and tackled Winter, who immediately punched his nose. Unfortunately, this caused her to drop the USB. I debated my choices. Neither cared if William died. I couldn't shoot Red or Amber. They were fighting so fiercely that I couldn't injure any of them–I'd kill one of them by accident. I need Joe and Viper alive a little longer... I dropped William, who was still paralyzed. "Listen," I hissed at him. "You can hear me. You've got to trust me. I am really, really sorry for shooting your foot. It was the only way...your paralysis will wear off in around thirty seconds. When you can move, I'm going to slide you a gun and you have to shoot John in the leg. Please, William. You. Have. To. Trust. Me." Without waiting, I raced over to John and Winter. The USB was nowhere in sight and I couldn't tell who had it. "Winter!" I screamed. "You have to give me the USB!" Winter slammed her fist into John's head. His eyes rolled back and he slumped forward, out cold. "John!" Katelin cried, but she made no move to run over to him. Instead, she started sprinting towards the railing...towards the USB. She held it up triumphantly. "If you don't tell me what's going on, I'll toss this overboard!" "You don't know what you're dealing with," Winter shouted. "Drop it!" "You knocked John out," she hissed. Her hand lowered towards the water below. "William!" I yelled. "Not John. Her!" With that, I slid the gun toward him, sprinting toward the railing at the same time. There. My long POV is finished. Who's next?